HelloSonic?
by nomsayin13
Summary: Enter Metal Sonic, whose one and only purpose is to defeat his loathsome copy. He's been destroyed countless of times- seven thousand or eight thousand he does not know- so this time he will complete his goal once and for all. What happens when Sam and Flower decide to intervene? Rated K for violence.


Please note that I do **NOT** own any part of the Sonic franchise, from the anime Sonic X to any of the Sonic games. So no suing allowed. Please be considerate of my well being. I have a life just like everyone else, so my stories will come out whenever is most convenient for me. So be patient. If you want to review my stories, say nice things please or you **WILL BE BLOCKED.** Don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to be mean anyway. Like everyone says, _"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."_

One day...

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman cackles filled the main room of the Eggcarrier. Every robot ignored him as they were used to their crazy creator laughing on a daily basis. They robots knew the exact reason why he was laughing: the doctor had an idea. Every morning, the Doctor would dream up a bunch of ideas, mainly inventions on how to prevent Sonic's interventions, and when Eggman came up with an idea that satisfied him the best, he would laugh until two certain robots came in and said-

"Oh brilliant Doctor, what idea do you have today?" Decoe, a tall gold robot and Bocoe, a short, stout silver robot asked in unison.

Eggman slowed his laughter down, hacked then took some deep breathes. Eggman glanced at his two robots with an amused look on his face then spoke. "I'll gladly tell you two, but first-" Eggman extends out his mammoth hand. The robots starred at his hand. Eggman glared at the two. "Well?"

"Well what sir?" the baffled robots questioned.

"MY SANDWICH YOU IMBECILES!" Eggman shouted at them, his voice vibrating the entire room.

Decoe's and Bocoe's memories sprang to life. Oh right. Duh. "Oh yeah," Deoce remembered. "I remember now." He turned roughly to the silver robot. "I thought you got it!"

"I thought YOU got it," argued Bocoe, pointing his finger accusingly to the gold robot.

"One moment in the oil room you said then we will remember to bring the Doctor's sandwich!"

"No no no you said-"

"SOMEONE BRING ME MY SANDWICH BEFORE-" Eggman was cut off by a large club sandwich shoved right into his mouth by a little jet black robot who used his own jet pack in order to get the sandwich in Eggman's mouth. Eggman's goggle eyes widen, his expression freezing as he slowly chewed, sucking up the sandwich whole like one giant spaghetti noodle. Eggman swallowed hard then placed a hand on his 3-D shaped belly. Eggman let out a sigh of relief, a piece of lettuce escaping the doctor's lips. Silence.

The black robot smiled. "Well? How did I do Doctor?" he asked eagerly.

Eggman sat up in his chair and returned the smile, much to the Decoe and Bocoe dismay. "I have to say Bokkun, I am impressed," Eggman spoke gingerly to him.

Decoe and Bocoe stared at the Doctor in confusion. Bokkun doesn't notice and squeals softly. The great Dr Ivo Robotnik is congratulating someone like Bokkun, the most useless robot on the planet?

"Your timeliness has saved my hunger and therefore my sanity," Eggman continued. Decoe snickered. That is so true he thought. "You've been ignored for too long."- Bokkun nodded viciously.- "So I think it is time that I should reward you with the efforts that you receive practically no recognition for. Are you ready to hear what it is?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me! Tell me!" Bokkun begged.

"NOTHING NOW BRING ME A NAPKIN!" Eggman shattered Bokkun's hopes of his boss actually considering a reward for him.

Bokkun's eyes welled up with tears. "But-but-but-" he stammered.

"No buts!" Eggman yelled in the small robot's face. "Now get back to work!"

Bokkun cried as he flew from one side of the room to an automatic door. Open, slam! Even with the door closed, his cries echoed throughout the metal hall.

"And don't forget to do my laundry," Eggman called after him. "My underwear needs some serious scrubbing!" His answer was greeted by Bokkun's wails. Eggman whirls abruptly to the two robots, they were still staring at him dumbfounded.

The robots each released a sigh of relief. "Boy, Doctor for a moment I thought-"

"You were actually going to give him-"

"A raise," Becoe interrupts him.

"Hey! That's what I was going to say!" Decoe protested.

"I was going to say it first!"

"No I was!"

No I-"

"Shut up both of you!" Eggman howls, shaking his arms and legs like a crying baby. "I swear, peace and quiet nowadays are just as rare as peace and quiet from that annoying hedgehog!"

"Speaking of 'that hedgehog' sir," Bocoe spoke up. "What are you going to do about him?"

Eggman paused, forgetting his rage. "That is precisely what I am going to tell the both of you."

Decoe and Bocoe also forgot their anger toward each other and leaned closer to the Doctor. "What do you plan on doing Doctor?" inquired Decoe.

"What idea came to your brilliant mind today?" adds Bocoe.

"A ridiculously crazy idea, my most loyal robots," Eggman answers. "For it is sooo ridiculous that not even my most technologically advanced robot will be able to process that."

"What is it Doctor! What is it?" the two robots instantly became excited.

Robotnik inhaled a breath then said: "Metal Sonic."

The robots blink. "What?"

"Metal. Sonic." repeated the scientist, more slowly.

Decoe and Bocoe starred in disbelief. "Didn't he get destroyed?" the gold robot questioned.

"Like eight thousand times?" the silver robot chimed in.

"Eight thousand and one times," Eggman corrected them.

The robots starred once more. "You were counting?" they asked in unison.

Eggman shrugs. "I lost count at seven hundred ninety-two," he admits. "But that's not the point! The point is I recently made my latest and greatest Metal Sonic model. It required a lot of laser surgery to put him together and therefore functioning properly."

"And here I thought he was watching TV," Bocoe mutters aside to Decoe.

Eggman, not hearing this, continues. "He is better than any of the Metal Sonic prototypes I ever made. He has more weapons that are equipped better than prototypes one to one thousand thirty-five,"- "is he really going to name all his prototypes?" Decoe asks his comrade.- "has greater speed than prototypes three thousand three hundred seventy-four to five thousand eight hundred ninety-two,"- "looks like he is." Bocoe answers, already bored out of his mind.- "and the best part is," Eggman announces dramatically. "By inventing this Metal Sonic prototype, my chances of destroying that hedgehog has increased from thirty-three percent to one hundred percent. I will demolish the hedgehog once and for all and Eggmanland will finally come to be!" The Doctor heard snores, coming from-Decoe and Bocoe! They must have activated sleep mode while the Doctor talked about Metal Sonic. A frown crossed his face. "Wake up you useless pieces of junk!" he ordered, the robots waking up at once.

"Wha...?" they yawned, then felt their breath cut short as they looked at their fuming creator. The robots could practically see the smoke seeping out of the Doctor's ears.

The robots got down on their knees and bowed. "We're so sorry Doctor," they stammered. "We promise we won't ever do it again!"

"Says the robots who did that stunt at least eighty-eight times," the annoyed Doctor spat.

"You were counting?" Bocoe asks, who stopped bowing.

Eggman shrugs once more. "I lost count at twelve."

Decoe halted bowing also. "How can you be sure this prototype works?"

Eggman strokes chin. "I've tested him every night last week. It's quite..." the Doctor searches for the right word. A second later, Eggman leans to the robots' ears and whispers the word that sent shivers up the robots' metal spine. "Deadly."

Becoe gasps. Decoe gives Eggman an unamused look. "Really?"

Eggman smirks. "If you don't believe me, you can go to the training room and find out for yourself."

Decoe gulps. The Doctor never uses the word "deadly" unless whatever invention the Doctor created was actually "deadly." Decoe, compared to other robots, is weak. In fact, if Decoe didn't have Becoe alongside him, any robot he comes into contact with can and will demolish him. It was hard picturing a robot like Metal Sonic as powerful as the Doctor claims. Decoe decided he is better off assuming the worst. As usual.

"No sir," the gold robot replied, lowering his head in the process.

The smirk on the Doctor's face widened. "Excellent choice," he acknowledged. His hand moved from his chin to his lengthy mustache. "Assuming everything goes according to plan," Robotnik went on. "Then that hedgehog should be out of my life. For good!"

"So where is this Metal Sonic?" Becoe spoke up. "And when will you unleash him?"

Eggman's smirked extended so far that his smirk could be compared to the Grinch's smirk; that alone was enough to make the robots scared stiff.

Meanwhile...

Sam and Flower walked together side by side. They were in the Mystic Ruins on their way to Tails's workshop. It was not for a special reason other than Tails himself wanted the girls to see it. The girls were unfamiliar with the location and got lost as soon as they went into a nearby forest.

"I'm scared," Flower informed the hedgehog, slightly tugging the hedgehog's purple shirt.

"Don't worry we'll find the workshop," Sam attempted to comfort her. "All you have to do is stay with me and we'll-"

Sam was cut off by the sound of a rocket, flying overhead. Flower squealed and jumped right in Sam's arms. "Wha-wha-what was that?"

Sam gently set Flower's feet to the ground. "Just an airplane," Sam dismissed the sound.

"It didn't sound like a airplane," Flower mumbled timidly, her hand squeezing Sam's hand as though her life depended on it.

Suddenly the air went chill; everything went silent. The girls gulped at the sudden quietness. Chills travelled up their spines, their hands trembled in harmony, their hearts beat faster. They felt like someone is watching them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The girls scanned the area nervously but could find a trace of anything abnormal. Still their bodies shook.

Suddenly a blue figure zoomed past them. The girls' eyes widened in relief. Whew! It was only Sonic. For a moment the girls let their guard down. A moment was all Sonic needed to speed back to them. Once Sonic stopped before the girls however, they immediately noticed something different about him; he was Sonic in robot form. His eyes glowed at the girls menacingly.

Flower shyly looked up toward the supposed Sonic. "Hello...Sonic?" she greeted him uncertainly.

Metal Sonic gazed at Flower, then raised his hand and slapped her in one swift movement. Flower goes sailing to the ground, debris flying everywhere and did not stop until her head bonk against a small fence. Sam's eyes enlarged in shock. That shock molded to anger quickly as Sam leaped into the air, shapeshifting into a great grizzly bear. With a great loud roar, Sam initiated the fight.

Sam clawed to the right. Then to the left. Metal Sonic dodged each of her attacks effortlessly. Sam quickened her pace, anger and determination overcoming her. As soon as the bear stops swiping,- she can't keep this up forever- Metal Sonic readily delivered a kick to the side of her head. The bear collapsed, for the robot kicked her pretty hard. Sam is sure he could fracture her skull if he wanted to.

Metal Sonic stood directly in front of her, his red eyes glowed. His arm changed shape, from a regular arm to a laser rifle. Metal Sonic gave Sam a look as though to say "I have you now." Sam glared at him. A small beam of blue energy grouped together in a single ball of energy. Once the energy stopped growing, Metal Sonic fired only to have missed the hedgehog, for she had transformed into a bird. The bird flew up into the sky, Metal Sonic glowering at her.

Metal Sonic's jet back roared to life, lifting the robot straight up to the sky. Before the bird knew it, Metal Sonic levitated in front of her, his bright blue laser flying directly at her. Sam shapeshifted into a rhino and dropped literally like a rock from the sky. The ground shook under her feet. The rhino clawed the ground, her nostrils flaring. Metal Sonic zoomed like an airplane, shooting his machine gun bullets right at Sam's tail. The rhino dashed before a single bullet could hit her. The bullets just barely missed her.

Sam huffed and panted. Boy was that robot good. As soon as Metal Sonic flew was at her side, he punched the rhino in the face so hard, Sam went flying, crashing into the rocky wall on the other side of a mini mountain. Sam regained her original form. Her body felt like a giant bruise; everything scorched with blistering pain. The hedgehog winced every time her she moved even in the slightest movement. This is it thought Sam. It's over. Metal Sonic will be here any moment and he will finish her here.

Sure enough, Metal Sonic stood in front of her, prepared to inflict the final blow. Sam covered her eyes with her arm. This was it. She is ready. At least she knows she done something good in her life; protecting Flower. The robot held his hand up, but abruptly froze in place. He stood still as though rusting caught up to him.

Sam opened her eyes to see Flower standing behind him, a screwdriver in hand. Sam gasped. "Flower?" she could hardly believe that it is her.

Flower nodded proudly. "Hiya Sam," she replied. "Are you okay?" she noticed Sam's bruises.

"I'm okay," Sam lied but winced a moment later. "Owww. Okay, maybe not as okay as I could be but you know, I'm not dying." Sam let out a fake chuckle then howled in pain, clutching her stomach.

Flower looked over to see what is wrong to find the purple hedgehog battered and bruised. Flower's eyes widened. "You are hurt!" she exclaimed. "I need to get you to a doctor or somebody!" Flower turned her head from this way to that; she could not see any place that resembled a hospital. Such a place would not be within reach for miles.

As Flower wondered what she was going to do, Metal Sonic came back to life. His arm fell loosely at his side, his red eyes glowed in fury. "I have toyed with the both of you for too long." He spoke in a monotonic yet impatient voice. "My original assignment was to kill my loathsome copy, but since you two made it clear that I cannot continue my goal until you are both terminated, that will be exactly what I will do!" He walked over to them slowly. "Any last words?" the blue robot asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, her hand clutching to her stomach. "How come you choose this moment to talk?"

"I wasn't able to talk before," Metal Sonic replied. "Your friend has altered my system to shut down temporarily but she must have activated my voice box in the process. Now I am able to communicate with people. Not that it matters." Metal Sonic pauses. "I haven't been able to talk since prototype seven thousand nine hundred and twenty- three."

"You were counting?" Flower wanted to know.

"I lost count at five thousand four hundred sixty-nine," Metal Sonic confesses. "But assuming the two of you said what you wanted to say, I shall unleash your deaths." Before Metal Sonic could do anything however, someone soared through the air, kicking the robot down to the ground. His vision was blurry; he could not see the owner of the kick.

"Anyone who messes with my friends messes with me too," said the voice that belongs to-

"Sonic!" the girls cheered.

Metal Sonic stood up. "You cannot defeat me," Metal Sonic growled, pointing his robot finger toward the hedgehog. "You will never defeat me! I am an all-powerful killing machine. I will see your ultimate destruction! I make you fall to the ground. I am unstoppable! Therefore you cannot-"

Flower's screwdriver cut him off, her tool scrambling wires with bolts, bolts with wires. Metal Sonic moved away from her but not before he began malfunctioning. His entire body shook, bolts escaping from the joints in his arms and legs, various weapons firing at random times. Sonic, Sam and Flower barely dodged the weapons in time.

"We're outta here!" Sonic announced, putting Sam over one shoulder, Flower on the other, then jumped off to leave his clone in an malfunctioning rampage. Once the trio was safely on the ground, Sonic noticed Sam's injuries. "Oh no. Sam what happened to you?" Sonic worried as his mind listed all the possibilities that Metal Sonic could have done. Shot her repeatedly, scratched her with huge claws or worse.

"Just...get me to a hospital," Sam begged weakly, snapping the hero's attention on the matter at hand.

"Right," Sonic acknowledged. He turned to Flower. "You are coming with me," he told her. Sonic scooped up Sam in his arms, racing off to the nearest hospital, Flower flying through the air.

Later...

Sam came out of the hospital to find only Flower sitting on the concrete near the street. Sonic was nowhere in sight. Sam sat next to her. Flower stole a glance from her.

"Sonic has some business to take care of," Flower informed her. "So he asked me to say he is sorry for not being here to see you but he also said he will meet us back at the mansion."

"Okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sam returned. "Much much much much better. I think I'll recover just fine." Sam suddenly remembered something. "Flower?"

"Yes?"

"How did you make the robot stop working? You had him frozen in place like twice."

Flower thought for a moment, then answered. "Robotnik's robots taught me how to."

"Egghead's robots taught you?" Sam could not believe her ears. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." Flower shrugged. "I guess they thought I was robotized and they taught me basic maychanics."

"Mechanics," Sam corrected her. "So you could build a robot if you wanted to?"

"I dunno," Flower honestly wasn't sure though this is something she could try later with Tails. "Maybe. The robots didn't teach me very much mechanics. Just mechanics that a five year old robot will know."

"So a five year old robot saved us from robot Sonic?" Sam joked, nudging Flower's arm.

"Pretty much," Flower agreed, returning the nudge. The girls laughed, their nudging turned into a poking contest. And they continued their game even after they arrived home.

Now isn't that sweet? Sam and Flower are getting along with one another as though they are sisters. Kind of like Amy and Cream. Do not worry; what ever you may be wondering about will be explained in the upcoming stories though I can't say which ones. Okay QOTS: Which Sonic character you want to see more of?


End file.
